The Straw Hat's android
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Reizo Rai. Created by Doctor Okabe, his greatest masterpiece. However information of her creation was leaked and the Marines are after her. But thanks to Okabe he sent her back through time to send someone a message. Now alone 12 years in the past, will she send her master's message or will the Marines find out about her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody and before you all rage allow me to explain. You see I really wanted to** **continue the Rwby react story. But then I got NieR Automata game (Which by the way is amazing.) And I started playing it, listen to it. All the good stuff. After that I've really been interested in this android gimmick and it it me. Rei (Thunder, lighting) Reizo (Calm)**

 **The rest is history I just can't get this story out of my head and I would feel like I'm betraying it if I carried on with any of my other stories.**

 **So I'll be concentrating with this story for a bit and then we'll see what goes on from there. Don't worry though I'm not abandoning some of my other stories.**

 **For those who thinking if I am abandoning my stories then take a look after this first chapter.**

 **With that out of way here you go, the first chapter of The Straw Hat's android.**

 **P.S I don't own One Piece.**

"Android" ~ TALKING  
 _Android ~_ DIALOGE  
 _'Android' ~_ THINKING  
"ANDROID!" ~ SHOUTING  
 **"ANDROID!"** ~ ATTACK

* * *

 _My name is Reizo Rai and I, am an android._

A clanking noise was heard on one of the metal bridges in the fast abandoned warehouse. The only thing that could be seen in the darkness is one scarlet eye glowing.

 _I was created by Doctor Okabe, his greatest masterpiece._

On the other side of the bridge is a bunch of robots with a single yellow lights. The lights shined on the android and it showed a girl with silver hair that reached down to her shoulders. She has a scarlet eye as the other is covered by a white eyepatch. She wears a dark purple dress with gears decorated onto her sleeves and on her short skirt along with high black boots. The most noticeable is her black ears headpiece.

 _And right now..._

As they grew closer the girl raised her hand to her side as she flattens it, making it look like a knife. When one of the robots got right in front of her she swung her hand and sliced it in half.

 _The machines are invading our home._

The robots still marched forward as they began shooting at her with their built in guns. But the girl jumped high to dodge the oncoming fire as she began to makes her move.

 _But I will protect my master and my home!_

 **"SONIC WAVE!"** She yelled as she swung her hand so fast that it made a wind blade. The attack hit them sliced up half of them in pieces. As she landed back on the bridge she saw the robots converge. Their built in guns joined together and was made into a rocket launcher. The girl crouched as she made a fist getting ready for her attack.

Charging 25%

 _And I will do that by any means. Because I owe my everything to the doctor._

Charging, 50%

The girls knuckles starting to heat up as the robots rocket is lighting up with energy.

Charging, 75%

The girl then started charging at the machines as they are both ready to fire.

Charging complete. FIRE!

 **"SONIC SHOTGUN!"** The rocket fired as the girl launched her reddened fist forward and punched the rocket. Not only did the rocket explode but the force to the punch blew back the explosion and landed on the robots.

The girl sighed in relief as her knuckles started to cool down. But before she could move, sirens has been turned on. As she look around calmly a voice called out.

"Rai Reizo, come to the main room immediately." A mans voice called out in distress through her ear piece as she nodded. "Understood, I'm on my way." She said as she jumped of the bridge getting to the main room more quickly.

 _This invasion wasn't random. Because..._

As she landed on the lowest floor she raced across the hallway.

 _Someone is coming for me._

She saw the door she was looking for at the end of the hallway as she opened the door.

"Doctor, I'm here." I said with a smile to the only human in the room.

"Rai-san I'm glad you are alright." A Doctor named Okabe said as he turned away from the big screen which showed the entrance. There was something near the entrance but Rai wants to concentrate on her Master which seems to be dirty with all that soot on his body, like one of his experiment failed.

Okabe has unruly, green chin length hair with dull eyes and wears a typical lab coat.

Seeing how dirty he is Rai picked up a dust cloth on one of the side desks as she walked up to him. "Why are the alarms going on, I defeated the robots?" Rai says as she rubs the cloth on the robes since Okabe is a head taller.

Okabe sighs with a frown and says. "Sorry to say Rai-san but the Marines ain't finished yet. But..." Rai looks up in confusion as she hands over the cloth. Okabe gave a silent thanks, wash is it at the nearby sink and rub his face. "I wonder why they are sending Vegapunks robots. They usually send their own men." he wondered worriedly as Rai felt the same.

Just then they hear a loud explosion and looked at the screen. Rai gave a firm look at the now broken entrance.

 _I knew a lot about the Marines thanks to the doctor. We both knew that something was up. But only the Doctor knew exactly what they want. I thought I knew as well but..._

I turned around and started to walk towards the door but the Doctor grabbed hold of my shoulder firmly. Even though I was much stronger then he is I still felt the strength he gave off more then what his skinny body might suggest.

"Wait Rai, I want you to do something else." Okabe said to me as he let go and walk up to his main desk.

 _There are two things that could happen when he drops the honorific. Either he is serious or when he want to hug me. And he does not look like he needs a hug._

I heard footsteps, loud ones. But Okabe spoke before I could say a word. "I have mistakes, like every one of us. Humans, androids even robots if it works." I saw him pick up what looks like a gear with a star shape in the centre.

"Doctor, that's?!" Rai said out loud as Okabe nodded. "I had many side projects that later became my life's work. You were one of them." He explained as I nodded as I already knew that. He nodded back and continued. "And some of those projects were made to connect."

 _At that time I began to realised what he meant and stared at my chest, right in the middle._

"Wait, your not planning what I think you are." I said as I glared at him. He sighed as he was about to speak but the door made a loud bang. His eyes gave off a firm and look at me and said. " This is not up for debate, you need to go NOW!"

"No, I am your masterpiece and as your creation I will fight!" I shouted at him as I smacked my chest.

"And that is why I NEED you to go. Your fight isn't here, not on this island, no. Not on this time." Okabe said as he tuned in the gear around the star. Before she could say any more she could see the door about to explode.

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled as she pushed herself and her master down. A moment later the door exploded blinding them with smoke.

Half a minute passed and all they could hear was loud footsteps as the smoke gave out. What they saw was a behemoth, not a giant like the real thing but much bigger then any of them in the room.

"They actually sent a PX after us." Okabe said quietly as Rai stood up.

 _I knew I was out of my league from one of Vegapunks creation. But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight._

They saw PX staring at Rai as a beeping red light coming from eye glowing.

"ANDROID RAIZO BOUNTY: 250,000,000 BELI FOUND, CAPTURE ONLY ALIVE!" The giant robot said without any emotion at all as it reached down. Rai raised her hand making a pistol sign as two of her finger tips shined red.

"You have to bring me down first. **SONIC PISTOL! 100%!** " She yelled out as a laser beam shot out, hitting the PX hand. But the force behind the attack launched Rai back and Landed on the wall.

"RAI-SAN!" Okabe shouted out worriedly as he raced towards her. But PX was right behind him.

"DOCTER OKABE BOUNTY: 300,000,000 BELI FOUND, CAPTURE DEAD OR ALIVE!"

 _When I saw what was about to happen, I snapped._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted with all her mite. Okabe look back in shock as PX looked emotionless. Rai was angry.

"DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON MY MASTER!" Rai yelled out as she ripped off her eyepatch showing her bright blue eye. Okabe's eyes widened as he shouted out. "NO DON'T USE IT, IT IS ONLY MEANT AS A LAST RESORT!"

 _At that moment something happened as I felt someone hitting me on the head._

"You idiot." A familiar young boy said as I turned around. "What would have happened if you malfunctioned after the attack?" He said sarcastically as I saw him. Like me he short silver hair with the ear headpieces. The only thing different is that he has green eyes without the eyepatch and is wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath.

 _His name is Saito and he was meant to just be a prototype. A module before me, so you could say he is like an older brother to me. He is more serious while I am more calm. Unlike me he is the smartest and gives me advise on most things, especially in fights._

"HYA!" I looked upwards and saw a girl doing a side kick on the PX head. Like me and Saito she has silver hair but it gone down to her ankles. She wears a long dress, a same colour and decorations as mine. Thing only thing different is that she doesn't have an ear headpiece and that her boots have high-heels.

 _Marisa, a newer module. Though I say newer she isn't exactly like me. She was just meant to be an energetic younger sister. But thanks to Okabe and at Marisa's request she's been programmed to master all kinds of martial arts to help us fight, which makes her the second strongest. She is also..._

"Oh man Rai-Chan why have you got beaten up so badly. Did the big mean robot do this to you?"

 _Overprotective._

"Good timing Saito, Marisa. I would like you two to distract the PX. I need to set Rai up." Okabe spoke up as they saw the PX getting it's sensors back online.

The two nodded and shouted. "YES DOCTER!"

Rai was to step forward but Oriso stopped her. "Let me go. I want to help." She said quietly as Okabe shook his head. "No just listen. I'm not sending you away. I need you to do something." He said back to her as she shook her head. "Even if I go, that won't stop them from coming after you guys." She loudly said as she saw PX hand glowed and shoot yellow beams at Marisa as she dodges them barely.

Okabe nodded his as he saw Saito cupping around his eyes. "Come on now, what is that weak spot." He said quietly as he jerked his head towards Marisa. "Aim for it's legs. It's legs are small and thing so it is more easy to break." He said out loud as Marisa nodded. "GOT IT!"

Okabe looked at Rai and gave her the devise. "When you go, I want you to sent a message."

"A message?"

"HYA! HYA! HYA!" Marisa charged and kept on punching PX's left leg but is barely effecting it. Saito notices the PX turning.

"MARISA STEP AWAY!" Saito shouted but it was to late as PX back hand her sending her flying.

"MARISA! **SKY JUMP!"** Saito shouted as he kept jumped and then kept on jumping in the air. Thankfully Saito catches her, landed on the wall and front flipped onto the ground.

"SAITO, MARISA! WATCH OUT!" Rai yelled out as they saw PX opening his mouth and was about shoot.

But before he could shoot Okabe quickly grabbed a grenade from underneath his cloak and threw it into it's mouth. Thankfully it closed his mouth too late and the bomb exploded from the inside.

"RAI GO NOW! BEFORE IT GETS BACK UP!" Okabe shouts as she looks at the devise

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! JUST GO!" Marisa shouts as well and are trying to smile even when tears a falling down.

"JUST BELIEVE IN US AND WE WILL DO THE SAME! YOU CAN DO IT!" Saito yelled out as they saw the PX standing up not looking so well.

Rai looked the devise with a sad look but grasped the devise ever harder as she gave a firm look. She looked at the others and nodded. "You can count on me." She said and put the devise on her chest felt it click right in. Like it was a part of her all this time.

 _It felt right at the time..._

Rai saw her entire body glowing as she looked at the others and smiled. "Goodbye." She said those last words as she disappeared.

 _But that was only the beginning._

Okabe looked where Rai was and smiled. He looked at his other creations and said. "Are you two ready to defend our home."

Saito smirked. "Gotta set it up for her return."

Marisa wipe her tears away and smiled. "And we can't have it with this big meany around."

PX stood up as his eyes blink red again.

"DOCTER OKABE BOUNTY: 300,000,000  
ANDROID SAITO BOUNTY: 200,000,000  
ANDROID MARISA BOUNTY: 210,000,000  
DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"LETS GO!" Okabe shouted as the other two nodded and shouted back. "YES DOCTOR!"

* * *

 **Was this good I certainly think so? Review to me on what you think.**

 **Anyway like I said at the top I'll be** **listening the story's I'm gonna let go.**

 **Saiyans of Zero - DBZ X Familiar of Zero  
Saiyan goes to the SOS Brigade - DBZ X Haruhi Suzumia  
Black Rock Shooter Z - BRS X PPGZ  
Four Stars - BRS X Kill la Kill**

 **Okay those are the things I am gonna abandon, if any of would like to continue these be sure to PM me.**

 **Don't know when I am going to continue the rest since I have been getting busy finding work lately but hopefully they won't be too far apart.**

 **So with that said hope to see you all soon, bye. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Reboot initializing...

Name: Reizo Rei

Age: 3 years 5 months 15 days

Power: 87%

Solar power backup: 100%

Core: GREEN

Emotions: ORANGE

Limbs: GREEN

Attacks: ORANGE

Ultimate attack: GREEN

Time devise: ORANGE

Naming sense: RED (Need to think a better name then just time devise.)

Analyse done

Repairing initialize... 09%

...

12%

...

16%

...

Repairs: 20%

Ready to go online

Rebooting...

In a middle of the jungle was Rei, she opens her eyes as she sat up.

"Organising thoughts." She said as she now look more alive. She stood up and remembers what had just happen.

She is upset and looks down to the ground.

"Dr. Okabe." She said as she now looks back up and checks her surroundings.

"Location analysing... Location analysed. DR. Okabe sent me to a summer island at the start of the Grand Line. Name unknown." She said and starts moving forward.

"Need to get higher point for more accurate information." She said but after her fifth step a roar went out. She looks behind and saw a T-rex bashing threw the trees.

"Creature T-rex sported. Analysing..." As she said that the T-rex charges towards the android.

"Analyse complete." She continues as she lifts up her finger as it lights up a bit red.

" **Sonic pistol."**

Her finger shoots out a thin laser beam and shoots right threw.

"The island I am on is in it's Prehistoric state." She said as the dinosaur crashes down dead. Rei head shoots up.

"Repairs at 40%. Emotions now in GREEN." She said as her body is more calm then before. She sighs as she is now getting more human like thoughts

'I hope the others are okay.' She thought all worried for her family. She shook her head to think more positive.

"No Okabe-sama sent me back in time for a mission, I will not fail him." She said now filled with determination.

She looks around for a minute and found another dinosaur in distance. It was a tyrannosaurus.

Rei nodded and ran towards it as it is a nice viewing point.

Ten minutes later we find Rei on top of the long neck Dinosaur.

"A volcano in the North and two huge Sea King skulls in the South and East. Okabe-sama had sent me to Little Garden. But why sent me so far away from away from home?" She wondered as she starts climbing down without the dinosaur even noticing her.

'The island is a dangerous place so no ordinary people lives here. That means there's no one that has a ship here.' Rei thought as she went over her data base.

DATA SEARCH: BUILD SHIP

SEARCHING...

...

...

SEARCH COMPLETE

CRAFT SHIP FOR DUMMIES 101

Rei sighs as she looked at the name. She sees this name in any kind of book that involves making something. She and her creator may have bad naming sense but at least they don't put the same name over and over.

"Names aside, I now know how to make a ship strong enough for the Grand Line." She said as she walks towards the trees. But before she could cut them with her lasers, the volcano she saw moments ago suddenly erupts.

Rei predicts the eruption is only a small one and won't be reaching her any time soon.

But then she felt earthquakes, short spurts but they were many.

'This isn't natural.' She thought as she pinpointed where these spurts are coming from.

"There's two, and they are closing in together. Must investigate." Rei said to her self as she ran towards the earthquakes.

From what she could guess by the earthquakes that were strangely in a pattern, like giant footsteps. They were...

*CLASH!*

Rei felt a force pushing her slightly back. When it went away she hid herself in the nearest bush.

There she saw what could be the biggest humans she has ever seen. Bigger then the trees, bigger then any dinosaurs, these were...

"Giants."

She heard many stories of different races that roam this world. She considers Giants as the strongest race.

The tall one is a well-built giant with a long beard. He generally dresses in a Viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes.

The more shorter one is a giant who is also dresses in a Viking costume, which consists of a red overall with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap as a belt, yellow pants and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. He also has a blond beard shaped like an axe's blade, a wide grin, and a pig-like nose.

With each clash of their weapons, a sword and an axe. Caused trees to tumble. Their voices boomed the surroundings.

"Gegyagyagyagya what's wrong Brogy your axe finally giving in!" One of them said with a loud voice as he brought down his rusted sword. The other giant now known as Brogy laughs as he blocks the sword with his also rusted shield.

"Gabababababa don't sell of my weapons just yet, yours won't handle my attacks much longer! Dorry!" He shouts as he swings his axe to hit Dorry's side.

But Dorry block it with sword and punch Brogy in the face.

Brogy took a few steps back as his laugh booms again

"Gabababa ready for a fight fist to fist!" He said as he drops his axe and shield. Dorry's does a same with his sword as he also laughs.

"Gegyagyagya let's do it!"

Each of their punches trembles the ground, they break down trees when they fall. For the first time Rei felt so in awe by this spectacular battle. She could feel the honour and pride in each of their punches.

This went for half an hour as the two Giants took deep breaths. Then the two let out big grins, their having fun.

Then the two charge and each landed a punched on each other faces. They both fell down with a bang.

A few moments when by in silence but was broken by their laughs.

"Gegyagyagya!"

"Gababababa!"

Rei looks at them in awe.

'So these are what Giants are.' She thought as she laughs as well.

* * *

 **Here it is finally put on the second chapter for this story, it's been long overdue. Funny thing is was that I was going to put this of for a few more weeks because I want to get through with Laboon in my yandere story.**

 **By the way what do you think of my character Reizo. This is my first time doing my very own character and that I tried to put her as a serious yet curious android girl.**

 **Anyway I won't be getting back to this until I set things up with my yandere story. Then I will stick with this one for awhile.**

 **See you guys soon.**


End file.
